


where i'm meant to be

by SecondhandLovers



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, rated T for some mild language and themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondhandLovers/pseuds/SecondhandLovers
Summary: "Of course, Eugene should've known, if there was ever anyone who could find beauty in something broken, it'd be her."---a Tangled AU in which Rapunzel doesn't have the epiphany that she's the lost princess.    Following the defeat of Gothel, her and Eugene must build their life together while running from the law.     Multi-chapter.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	where i'm meant to be

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Hello hello! So here's an AU that I've been wanting to write for a couple months now. Essentially, it follows the events of Tangled, but without Rapunzel discovering that she was the lost princess, and the events that follow. Some references to the TV series may be made, but for the most part it diverges from the movie. I have an over-arcing idea of where I'd like this story to go, and I'm very excited to finally share it with y'all, so stay tuned if you like it! Enjoy! <3

* * *

  


“ _Rapunzel? Rapunzel, let down your hair!”_

It’s frantic, but faint-- and for a brief moment, she’s certain she must be hearing things. Surely, Eugene wouldn’t have come back for her. It’s as her mother said-- the world is selfish, and cruel, and he had proven that tenfold when he had taken the crown and abandoned her ashore.

And yet, Rapunzel couldn’t shake the feeling that something about his betrayal seemed… off. Mother Gothel has always told her she’s naive, and perhaps the notion that Eugene would return is nothing more than wishful thinking. But Rapunzel cannot help but thinks of the way he opened up about his past, how he seemed so _certain_ when he turned down the crown. She thinks of how, beneath the glow of the lanterns, he looked at her with an immeasurable _softness_ in his eyes, the likes of which she’s never seen before. 

She runs to the window. 

“Eugene?” Rapunzel can barely make out the finer details of his face at the bottom of her tower, but it’s him, clear as day-- her dashing rogue, beaming a smile up at her that she can’t help but reflect. Max is there too, the palace horse whinnying in victory at the sight of her. She doesn’t quite understand what circumstances brought those two together, or what even _happened_ , but at this very moment, she doesn’t care. Rapunzel feels the presence of her mother come up beside her, who looks down at the same sight with a gasp. She pays little mind to her mother's reaction, her mind far too busy reeling as she begins to scoop up her hair to drop it out the window, with a warmth in her chest and a tear in her eye, and a--

A _cold_ on her wrists.

She looks down to find herself bound to a manacle, and her mother at the end of the chain. The older woman's eyes dart frantically between the blonde and the man at the base of the tower. Rapunzel has seen many a frightening look in her eyes before-- when she's pushed her boundaries and gotten scolded for daring to dream of life outside of the tower, or when she spilled paint on her mother's dress, or any other mistake that incurred her mother's wrath. But nothing like this. Her mother's eyes are wide and manic, like that of a cornered animal ready to strike. 

Rapunzel’s blood runs cold with fear. 

“ _Mother,_ what--”

“I thought I told you, Rapunzel--" She leans in close, enunciating every word in a voice that is bone-chillingly calm. "It _never happened_.” The older woman then yanks at the shackles bound to her wrists, pulling Rapunzel from the window and out of Eugene’s sight. 

  


* * *

  


By the time Eugene makes it up the tower, he’s more than a little winded. 

“Rapunzel, I thought I’d never see you again--” 

There’s only a brief moment when his eyes fall on her-- bound and gagged and begging him to leave, before the dagger buries itself in his side.

  


* * *

  


A lot happens in a short span of time.

She bargains away her autonomy to save his life, making a promise he knows she will not break. He pulls one last sleight-of-hand to ensure the best part of her-- her spirit, her liveliness, her _freedom_ \-- can’t be taken from her, his own life be damned.

He dies.

She brings him back.

When his consciousness returns, it is accompanied by the imagery of swirling gold and glowing light, spilling into his chest and breathing life back into his lungs. He feels a warmth come over him that seeps deep into his bones, but nothing is quite so warm and radiant as the smile he is greeted with when his eyes finally open. 

She kisses him, and he holds her as she cries (while, admittedly, shedding a few tears of his own.) Both overwhelmed, but together, and so very _alive_.

  


* * *

  


Eventually, Eugene is the first to pull back, bringing a hand up to cradle Rapunzel’s face. Her eyes are red and her hands still tremble against his shoulders, but she manages a smile all the same. He clears his throat, his fingers moving to twist around a strand of her newly-short hair.  


“Not to brag, but considering the tools I had at my disposal, I think I did a pretty good job.”

She laughs-- a sharp, breathless noise cutting through her tears. "Who knew your secret talent was cutting hair?" 

"Hey, it's nice to know that when I leave my life of crime behind me, I can still make it big as a village barber." 

Her laughter is gentler this time, her fingers toying at the collar of his vest absentmindedly. Quickly, though, her eyes grow serious. 

“Eugene, what _happened_ when you were gone?”

He sucks in a deep breath, wondering where to begin. “It was a setup. The Stabbingtons, I thought-- I _thought_ if I gave them back the crown they’d leave me alone. Turns out they wanted revenge. They wanted _you_.” 

“How did they know about my hair?”

Eugene likes to think he has a pretty good poker face, but even he can feel the blood drain from his face at the question. How is he supposed to look her in the eyes and break her heart even further? 

“Rapunzel, I--”

Her face falls as she seems to put the pieces together herself, and Eugene feels as though there’s a knife twisting in him all over again. 

“Mother told them, didn’t she?”

Eugene pauses for a moment, holding her gaze. He's dreading the hurt that will inevitably follow the truth. But he won't lie, not about this. Not to her. 

"Yes, she did. I am _so_ sorry, Rapunzel--”

She shakes her head, her expression hardening as she interrupts his attempt to console her. “What happened next?”

It takes him aback for a moment-- so far, he’s only seen her wear her heart on her sleeve, expressing her every emotion openly. He wants to comfort her, wants to tell her she is worth so much _more_ than what has been done to her. But Eugene recognizes all-too well the voice of someone trying to change the subject because they’re not ready to talk about their pain-- so he drops it. 

“Right. So they knocked me out. I woke up at the docks tied up, and the guards arrested me. You know, scolded me, locked me up, sentenced me to be hung, the whole shebang.” 

Her jaw drops, “They were going to _execute_ you?”

Right. So maybe _not_ the best thing to gloss over with halfhearted humor. 

“Well, they _planned_ to, but I’m sure I could’ve escaped. After all, I’ve gotten out of far worse scraps than some measly castle prison.” It’s not quite true, but the air is heavy enough around them without dwelling on yet another way he could’ve lost his life today. “I didn’t get the chance though, because Max got some help from the guys at the Snuggly Duckling and broke me out of there.” He can’t help but chuckle. “Turns out you made quite the impression on them, sunshine.”

She smiles a bit shyly, at that. “Or maybe they just realized that the handsome thief had a heart of gold, after all.”

“Well, what can I say?” He runs his thumb gently across her chin, brushing ever-so lightly across her bottom lip. “You made quite an impression on me, too.”

Rapunzel's eyes, which had yet to drift from his own, seem to wander across his features for a moment, as if drinking him in. She pauses when her gaze falls on his lips, and when she begins to lean ever so slightly forward, Eugene mirrors the movement. It isn't like the kiss they shared mere minutes prior, all adrenaline and relief and fervor. This time, as their faces drift closer, it's slow-- almost agonizingly so-- like they're both afraid if they move too fast, the other might disappear before their very eyes once more.

Bit by bit, the space between them grows smaller, until Eugene can feel a loose strand of her hair tickling his forehead, can feel her breath mingle with his own. Their eyes fall close, until finally-- 

They’re snapped out of the moment by the piercing sound of Max whinnying frantically. Of _course._

__

Rapunzel runs to the window to see what's got him spooked, and lets out a gasp. Eugene follows suit, and curses under his breath when he sees what the horse was warning them about. 

__

There on the ground before them are two guards, crossbows drawn-- walking through the entrance of the alcove and heading straight toward the tower. Eugene wastes no time, grabbing Rapunzel by the hand and bolting out the trapdoor, quick as a wink and light on his feet, even as they descend down the stairs- a lifetime of running from the authority proving it's worth.  


__

Maximus is already waiting for them by the foot of the stairs when they emerge. Eugene jumps on his back and Rapunzel follows suit, her arms wrapping tight around his waist as the horse lurches forward before she’s even fully seated.  


__

"By order of the King, I command you to _halt!_ " 

__

The guards continue to bark their orders as they close in. The men stand in between them and the only exit of the alcove, yet Max thunders forward _toward_ the armed men. With crossbows aimed directly at them, Rapunzel grips Eugene tightly, hiding her face in his back as she braces for impact. But at the last possible moment, Max banks _sharply_ left, and the arrows whiz past their heads, missing by a mere hair.

__

The guards curse and reload their crossbow bolts as Max surpasses them, attempting to give chase— but it’s no use. On foot, they’re no match with a horse's speed, especially one as swift as Max. Rapunzel looks behind them to see the guards in pursuit, still commanding them to stop and firing arrows that are already too far out of range to be accurate. It only takes moments before they become mere specks in the distance, even as Maximus continues to gallop onward.

__

  


__

* * *

__

  


__

It’s at least a good 15 minutes later before he finally slows his gait, the horse winded and breathing heavily as he trudges to a stop.  


__

“That’s a boy, Max!” Eugene laughs victoriously, sounding a bit out of breath himself as he hops off the steed’s back. “Hey, who would’ve thought, just yesterday you wanted me dead, and now you committed treason to help me escape! _Twice!_ ”

__

The horse makes a sound at the word ‘treason’ that sounds nothing short of outraged, and flicks Eugene with his tail in retaliation. If you had told Eugene 24 hours ago he’d be talking to a horse like it was another person, he’d think you were crazy.  


Then again, after 70 feet of magical hair and towers and falling in love and _dying,_ he supposes it’s falls pretty low on the list of “unexpected things to happen in the past few days."

__

Even Pascal collapses on Rapunzel's shoulder, letting out a dramatic squeak that resembles a heavy sigh of relief.

__

  


“So,” Rapunzel begins after a moment, tucking a short strand of hair behind her ear as she peeks around the unfamiliar forest, “What now?"

__

“Right! So, I’ve got a house-- well, I _say_ a house, it’s really nothing more than an old shack. Anyway, I found it abandoned about a year back. It’s not exactly a five-star inn, but it makes for a good hideout. And considering the amount of guards they sent after me during the breakout, I'm willing to bet a good hideout is necessary.”

__

“Oh, Eugene, I’m so sorry.”

__

He raises an eyebrow at that. “What on earth are _you_ sorry for?”

__

“I wanted to see the lights, which lead you right into the kingdom, where it was easier for you to get caught, and if _anything_ had happened to you, I don’t know what I’d—“

__

“Whoa, hey-- Rapunzel, listen to me.” His voice softens and he stops, gently cupping her face so she looks him in the eye. “None of this was your fault. I mean it-- you couldn't have predicted how things would turn out. None of _anything_ that happened was your fault, okay?” 

__

She nods, wide-eyed, like it’s the first time she’s ever heard those words— and _oh,_ it breaks his heart and infuriates him all at once.

__

__

“Besides, if either of us are doing any apologizing, it should probably be me. You’re finally free and out in the real world, and you’re going to have to spend it on the run with a wanted criminal. That is, of course—“ 

__

Eugene scratches the back of his head, in an uncharacteristically bashful display. “Assuming that you’d like to stay with me?”

__

He was so caught up in his feelings for her, in setting her free and yearning to better himself for her, that Eugene had yet to consider the possibility she might not _want_ that sort of life with him. His heart stutters at the thought that Rapunzel could very well decide to leave and explore the world on her own, and the lost orphan boy he’s tried to tamper down for so many years comes bubbling up to the surface at the thought of being left alone again. But after all she’s been through, the _last_ thing he’s about to do is make her feel as though she doesn’t have a choice.

__

She smiles at him, shaking her head in soft admonition. “I'm not really sure what the future holds for me. But I _do_ know that, whatever happens, I’d like you to be a part of it.”

__

He can’t help but reflect her smile. “I’d like that too.”

__

  


__

* * *

__

  


__

It takes the better part of a day for them to reach their destination. Between avoiding heavily trafficked trailways, navigating steep forest slopes, and taking a longer route to avoid traveling too close to the kingdom-- it’s nearly dusk by the time they approach. 

__

__

After a bit of careful maneuvering through some thick bramble and down some rocky slopes, they come to a clearing. Surrounded by towering oak trees, there before them lies an open field overrun by flora and fauna, the sea of lush green contrasted only by the sparkling blue of a small lake in the distance. Amidst this grassy expanse, at the top of a gentle hill, sits a small rustic cabin.  


__

Many of the wooden boards are mismatched from the original structure, some of the window frames haphazardly hammered back on to try and keep out the elements. It’s old and unsightly and looks otherwise abandoned, but Rapunzel's eyes light up all the same.  


Eugene clears his throat. “I know it’s not much, but it’s got four walls and a roof.” 

"I think it's beautiful." 

__

Of course, Eugene should've known, if there was ever anyone who could find beauty in something broken, it'd be her.

__

The inside of the shack is simple-- essentially one room, but with different sides of the space dedicated to different purposes. The kitchen, for example, sits directly to the left of the entrance. The walls there are lined with wooden shelves, decorated only by a few jars containing herbs, a bottle or two of fine alcohol ( _stolen, of course,_ ) as well as wrapping and salves for when Eugene doesn't get away from thieving _entirely_ scot-free.

No more than a few strides away, in the opposite corner of the room, there's a small mattress, accompanied by a single storage trunk that holds the majority of his worldly possessions.

  
Rapunzel doesn't seem to be focusing on that, however. Her eyes have fallen to the beside table, and the tattered white book that sits atop it, adorned with faded gold lettering that reads “The Tales of Flynnigan Rider.” 

__

“Yeah, I kept it with me all these years." Eugene remarks, noticing her interest. "Guess I can be a bit sentimental, after all.”

__

“It’s beautiful! Do you think-- maybe I could read it sometime?” 

__

He feels his heart grow softer once more, as he meets her eager gaze. “Sunshine, you’re welcome to it anytime you’d like. What’s mine is yours.” 

__

“Thank you!” She beams, “Oh, I haven’t read a new book in _years_.” 

__

Eugene watches her as she gingerly picks up the old novel, her fingers delicately tracing down it's spine before flipping open the first few pages. He knows it well, knows his name is scrawled messily in the front page (both his names-- his real one crossed out, having later replaced it with his moniker. He supposes he’ll have to update it once more.) He knows which pages are torn a bit at the edges and has the opening words to each chapter memorized. The book has been like an old friend to him, a constant in a life that offered very little predictability-- and watching Rapunzel discover it with such wonder makes him fall in love all the more.

__

“Did you read much? Up in the tower?”

__

She closes the book, holding it fondly to her chest before turning her attention back to him-- and nods. “Almost every day, it kept me busy. But they were just about botany and cooking, and stuff. I used to have a few story books when I was younger, but…” her eyes fall a bit, “Mother said they filled my head with too many fantasies. I always wanted to know more about the outside world, to live out the sort of adventures I had read about. But I never could.”

__

She grows quiet, then-- taking a seat on the bed, her eyebrows furrowed as she seems to fall victim to her own thoughts. Eugene gives her a moment before carefully sitting beside her.

__

“How are you doing?” Dumb question, he knows. But for once, he’s at a loss for words.

__

“Not great?” Rapunzel says, the statement sounding more like a question than an assertion. She tries to smile, but it comes out as more of a wince. It's then that she sighs in defeat, her shoulders drooping and her cheerful mask finally falling. “I know what she did was _awful_ , but she was still my mother.” 

__

Eugene nods. He can’t exactly say he _relates_ to what she’s going through— he’s never had a maternal figure, and the fact Gothel locked her in a tower her whole life doesn’t exactly inspire feelings of fondness in Eugene. But he _is_ painfully familiar with loss, and after something so traumatic, he’s suspects Rapunzel will need plenty of time and patience to fully heal from it. Time and patience that, along with support, he is more than willing to give her.

__

“But then there’s another part of me that feels... relieved?” Her eyes grow watery as the words come spilling out in a rush, “The things I’ve seen, the people I’ve met— the world isn’t all filled with monsters. It’s big and beautiful and I’m _so_ happy to finally experience it. But then-- enjoying being out of the tower makes me feel even worse somehow, because it feels like I’m celebrating her death, which I’m _not_. You know what I mean?”

__

Eugene takes her hand in his. “Rapunzel, you went through more in a few days than most people go through in their whole lives. You’ve had some pretty high highs and some low lows, and I'm no expert, but I'd say it's perfectly normal to be feeling conflicted right about now." 

__

She nods, fighting back tears as she lets her head fall to his shoulder. 

__

“On top of it all, though, I just-- I feel like it’s all my fault.”

__

“Hey, sweetheart, listen to me.” He turns to look at her, giving her hand an earnest squeeze. “I meant what I said earlier, none of this is your fault. How could it be? You never intended for things to turn out the way they did! It’s okay to grieve, and to allow yourself to be sad, but you are _far_ too good of a person to blame yourself for such horrible things.” 

__

She’s quiet for a few long moments.

__

“Thank you, by the way. For saving me.”

__

He laughs at that, “Shouldn’t _I_ be the one thanking you for saving me? You brought me back to life, after all.” 

__

He can feel his shoulder grow wet with tears. “Yeah, after you _sacrificed_ yourself for me.” 

__

Eugene hums simply, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You're worth it.” 

__

  


__

They stay like that for quite some time-- could be minutes, could be hours-- but Eugene doesn’t really care, he soaks in every moment. The feeling of her head on his shoulder, his thumb rubbing absentminded patterns over the back of her hand. 

__

Eventually, though, the sheer _exhaustion_ in her bones seems to outweigh the racing of her mind, and the hand twined in his gradually goes limp, Rapunzel’s eyes falling shut as she succumbs to sleep.  


Eugene, careful not to disturb her, ever-so gently maneuvers out from beneath her, supporting her head as he carefully lays her down on the mattress. He pulls a blanket up over her shoulders, unable to resist brushing his knuckles fondly against her cheek as he does so. He begins to turn away-- before he’s stopped by a hand on his arm. 

__

“You’re leaving?”

__

She sounds so _small,_ so worn out. He offers her a tight smile, gesturing at the cot. “Well, I didn’t want to _assume_.”

__

She’s staring up at him— big green eyes peeking out beneath eyelids heavy with sleep, her gaze somehow filled with both a mixture of profound innocence, and a wisdom beyond her years.

__

“Where would you sleep?” 

__

“Uh. The floor, probably. I have a spare bedroll over in that trunk, so I'll be fine.“

__

“I don’t mind sharing the bed. In fact, I don’t—“ she bites her lip, seeming a bit embarrassed. “I don’t really want to be alone, anyway.”

__

He sighs gratefully, then, allowing both his shoulders and bravado to fall. “You know, sunshine? I don’t think I want to be alone anymore, either.”

__

If she catches the weight behind his words, she doesn’t mention it. She just smiles tiredly and scoots over, making room for him beside her.

__

He kicks off his boots and shrugs off his vest, then carefully crawls in beside her. The cot is small, but despite that, it’s not an uncomfortable fit. Their bodies seem to fill the space, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle he didn’t realize he needed to solve.

__

Eugene begins to tuck himself in the space behind her, but Rapunzel seems to have other ideas-- and instead rolls over so they’re lying face-to-face. She wraps her arms around his waist, her feet tangling with his, a contented sigh leaving her lips as she makes herself at home in his embrace. It makes his heart stutter in his chest-- how _easily_ they settle into this newfound intimacy. 

__

Her eyelashes flutter closed and her muscles goes slack as she allows herself to fall back into slumber. Despite the waning light, he’s close enough that he can still make out some of the many freckles that dance across her nose and cheeks. Close enough that he can see the way her lips part slightly to allow for the gentle puffs of air to escape. The way the low candlelight illuminates the rich shades of brown in her hair. 

__

_Oh,_ he could get used to a view like this.

__

“Rapunzel?”

__

“Mm?”

__

“...Goodnight.” 

__

“Goodnight, Eugene.”

__


End file.
